1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for magnetic heads, more particularly, to a cartridge for magnetic heads for a flexible disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic recording systems for memory presently used include magnetic disc systems, magnetic tape systems, cassete tape systems, etc., and magnetic disc systems can be used with ease because of their high recording density, but they suffer from the disadvantage of high cost. On the other hand, a magnetic tape occupies high space and cannot be used with ease as compared with a magnetic disc, etc. With regard to cassete tape systems, they are compact and can be used with ease, but the recordable amount is low and reliability is low.
Recently, therefore, flexible disc systems having the advantages above, i.e., high recording density, compactness, and ease of handling, have been used.
In general, where a magnetic recording member is kept in contact with a magnetic head for a long period of time in magnetic recording, a part of the magnetic recording layer is scraped off or lubricant, etc., present in small amounts accumulates on the magnetic recording layer, resulting in a reduction in output.
Scraping off of a part of the magnetic recording layer and the accumulation of lubricant, etc., could be solved by improving the magnetic recording layer.
However, since magnetic recording is carried out through contact between the magnetic head and the magnetic recording layer, it is quite difficult to provide a magnetic recording layer with absolutely perfect strength.
Accordingly, so long as the present magnetic recording members and the magnetic recording systems are employed, it is necessary to clean contaminants on the magnetic head by some method.
In the case of flexible disc systems, since the magnetic head is generally positioned in the inner part thereof, it has been impossible to clean the same in a simple manner using a cloth soaked with a liquid cleaner, etc., as in conventional open reel tape recorders, cassete recorders, home video recorders, and video recorders for broadcasting. To clean these magnetic heads, a magnetic head cleaning tape has conveniently been used which is produced by providing an abrasive such as fused alumina, silicon carbide, chromium oxide (Cr.sub.2 O.sub.3), corundum, and the like on a polyester base or the like using a binder. This method removes part of the magnetic recording layer and accumulated lubricant, etc., but it suffers from the disadvantage that it also scrapes off or scratches the magnetic head. The same problems are encountered in cleaning heads for video magnetic sheets.